


Citrus

by xiudot (orphan_account)



Series: Citrus -  Saburouta [1]
Category: Free!, citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Citrus AU, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fem! Haruka Nanase, Fem! Rin Matsuoka, Genderbent Free!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rating will change in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xiudot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin imagined the first day at the new school she transferred to after her mother's remarriage a bit differently: she didn't know it'd be an ultra strict and conservative all girls high school. </p>
<p>Instead of a sweet high school romance, she butts heads with the stern student council president Haru - who turns out to be her new step-sister.</p>
<p>And very soon, starts learning that hate and attraction are often not that far apart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrus

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Citrus or Free! and any of their related characters.

  


“So when I saw what a jerk he was, I dumped him!”

“No way! I thought you guys were getting serious!” 

A sigh escapes me.

I am sitting at my favorite fast food restaurant, only a few months before i’m to move back to Japan with my mother, so that I can meet my ‘wonderful new stepfather’ and ‘we can all bond together like the family we are supposed to be!’ or at least that’s what she said.

Either way, there was no way I could reject my precious mother in her newlywed bliss, so I eventually agreed to move back and live with her. Not that i’ll miss anyone here. My years as a study abroad student in Australia have been fun but I can't say that I've never gotten homesick every once in a while. Apparently visiting every new years isn't enough.

I constantly found myself missing my little brother Gou and yearning for my mother's touch in my moments of need. Even now, when the matter of my future home has been decided, I still miss them a lot, although that feeling is countered by not wanting to leave my friends behind but, not by much... 

The friendships I've made here were nice while they lasted but mediocre at best. 

I know that as soon as I leave i’ll be forgotten as fast as last Friday's leftovers.

“Uh… God, I hate being single.” I quietly interject, joining the conversation in the hopes of distracting myself from my depressing thoughts about my while in Australia. 

“Oh, Right… Rin, I forgot that you broke up with your boyfriend.” Olivia says, giving me her best look of pity. 

“I’d set you up with somebody, but you’re changing schools in the fall right?” She continues. 

“Ugh! Long distance relationships suck!” Erika suddenly interjects looking sympathetic.

_Yeah, no kidding._

__I mean i'm moving across the world, there's absolutely no way any relationship could survive such a huge distance.

“Don’t worry about it…” I say putting down my drink. I prepare to give them my best smile, i'm not gonna have these girls send me off worried about me.

“I’ll find a better guy at my new school!” 

~Citrus Prologue END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter!
> 
> When I first read Citrus i couldn't help thinking of my favorite swimmers, and pretty soon my life was consumed by this au. Yuzu(Rin) and Mei(Haru) were just so much like them that i had to write it. 
> 
> If you can, please support the original manga! Its worth the read if you're interested in the Yuri genre, and i will be following the plot of the original pretty closely, only changing a few things to suit this fic. So you'll definitely get a peek of whats to come.
> 
> Also, please note that the original work is not finished yet, so once I get caught up it'll take me a few weeks to get the next chapter up. Citrus publishes a chapter once a month in a yuri magazine in japan so it takes a couple of days for it to be translated.
> 
> I'd like to thank my lovely beta Ninjakitty for helping me get this work set up and supporting me and my wierd gender-bending fetish! I love you b! (Also a shout out to ninjakitty's oc's in this chap.)
> 
> As you now, this is only the prologue! The first official chapter will be up soon, don't worry. I have invested way to much time in this AU to ever abandon it, so even though the chapters may come slowly, they will come!
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! and i'll see you guys very soon!


End file.
